Sweets For My Sweetheart
by Saho07
Summary: One nigh Sam decides to jerk off, but is surprised with a night of guilty passion when a certain Archangel/trickster decides to "pop in" for a visit. Will this be a one time event, or with Gabriel have Sam begging for more. MALE X MALE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Major Sabriel action. Come on, come all, come as many times as you like.


Sam pushed his computer back on the table, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. It was eleven thirty at night and Dean wouldn't be back till noon tomorrow. Sam could feel some of the sexual tension building in his groin. Dean got some almost every night, but, for Sam, it had been awhile. It was too late to go out a pick up some chick, so Sam decided to pleasure himself for the evening. Leaving his clothes on, Sam lay down on the bed. Slipping his hand under his pants, he felt his cock growing from the attention. Sam moan, stroking himself slowly at first, then picking up speed. He was just getting to the good part when suddenly, he was bound and chained to the head board. A gag ball fastened securely in his mouth. Sam struggled, unsure of what was going on. Confusion quickly turned to anger as his eyes met with the trickster responsible for this. Gabriel walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hi ya Sammy boy. Sorry to intrude on you fun, but it looked so good, I though I might give ya a hand."

Sam's eyes went wide. He tried screaming, cursing Gabriel with every word in the book, but the gag prevented even one syllable from leaving his lips. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel removed Sam's clothes, leaving him lying naked on the bed. Sam blushed with embarrassment, heat filling his face, as Gabriels eyes trailed slowly over his body. Sam hated to admit it, but he liked the way Gabriel looked at him. In fact, it was making him hard. Gabriel moved closer, sliding his hand slowly up Sam's chest. Sam shivered violently, his skin going tight with goose bumps.

"You have quite an impressive body there Sammy boy. I knew you were big, but I never expected you to be THAT big."

Gabriel ran his fingers up from the base of Sam's shaft, causing Sam to moan from the intense feeling. A battle raged in Sam's mind. Part of him screamed at Gabriel, wanting to rip his head from his body. But the other part, the part that was steadily growing and taking over, was beging for more. Gabriel crawled over on the bed, positioning himself between Sam's legs. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel summoned a small bottle of chocolate syrup. Sammy's eyes widdened, his heart increasing it's pace. Poping the cap off, Gabriel poured the syrup over Sam's hard cock, making sure to coat it thickly. Sam moaned, his mind high from the pleasure. Setting the bottle aside, Gabriel gave Sam a sly little smile, before running his tounge up the back of Sam's shaft. Sam moaned, tossing his head back on the pillows. Pleasure raced through his body, heat soaring in all the right places. Gabriel continued licking, kissing the tip of Sam's cock softly, before taking the length of him in his mouth. Sam's hips buck, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Gabriel's throat. Gabriel sucked and lick Sam, letting his teeth run across the tender flesh now and again. Sam's mind went blank. He could think of nothing except the sensation of him being in Gabriel's mouth. And boy, to say it was the best sensation of his life, would be a huge understatment. Sam's thrusting contiued, slow at first, but soon he was all but fucking Gabriel's mouth. Heat began to build in Sam's core. He was comming close to his release, but Gabriel had something else in mind. Releasing Sam, he snapped his fingers once more, producing a bottle of lube. Coating his fingers thoroughly, he pressed one at Sam's entrance. Sam cried out, trying to clench his legs together, but only managing to wrap his legs around Gabriel's waist. Sam shook his head furiously. He was going to be raped. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be raped by an archangel. Gabriel laughed, pushing his finger in Sam's entrance, but only enough to tease.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it Sammy boy."

Sam's head swam. Gabriel could hear his thoughts. This just wasn't possible. It just couldn't be possible. Sam's train of thought was interrupted, his body shuddering violently as Gabriel pushed his finger up into Sam's hole. Sam cried out in pain, clenching his body tight. Gabriel grunted, his finger being trapped by Sam's tight space.

"Sammy, you have to relax. Take deep breaths, and relax."

Sam couldn't believe it. Gabriel was pretty much raping him, and he had the nerve to tell him to relax! Sam didn't even think that was possible in his current situation.

"If you don't relax, I wont be able to move my finger. In or OUT."

Sam got the message. If he didn't do as he was told, it would end very badly for him. Sam took a deep breath, trying to relax his body. Gabriel could feel Sam's hole releasing it's grip on his finger. Pushing it in further, Gabriel managed to get all of it in. Sam panted hard agents his gag. Tiny beads of sweat began to form all over his body. Being a virgin at this, Gabriel decided to take it easy on Sam. Taking great care to thoroughly prepare him with his finger. When he thought Sam had loosened up enough, Gabriel proceeded to slide his second finger in, scissoring them to open Sam up even more. Sam's body shuddered as new sensations flooded his body. He hated him self for thinking it, but aside from the pain, it wasn't half bad. It was kinda weird, and most definitely new, but over all he didn't hate it. Gabriel slipped his third and final finger in, opening Sam up all the way. Sam groaned, pain and pleasure coursing through him. Gabriel thrusted his fingers in and out of Sam slowly. The look on Sam's face, exciting him even more. Sam was enjoying it. Though he would never admit it out loud, his face did all the talking. As a test, Gabriel stopped moving his fingers, and, to his delight, he found that Sam's hips picked up where he left off. Sam was fucking him self on Gabriel's fingers!

"Wow Sammy, I never thought you'd be enjoying it this much. Quit honestly I though you would fight me tooth and nail all the way through, but look at you. Does it feel good, my fingers thrusting deep into you, violating the deepest part of you being."

Sam moaned, cock throbbing from all the dirty talking Gabe was doing. He could feel the heat burning deep inside him, his release getting closer. Gabe sensed Sam's release drawing near. Pulling out his fingers, Sam giving the most exquisite whine of disappointment, he snapped his fingers causing a cock ring to snap around the base of Sam's shaft. Sam moaned again in disappointment, release being denied to him. Gabriel clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Not so fast Sammy boy. We've only just begun."

Gabriel leaned in and unclasped the gag from Sammy's mouth. Before Sam could yell at him, Gabriel slammed his mouth over Sam's. His tongue slipping in and out, licking the inside of Sam's mouth. Sam moaned against Gabriel's lips, cause the angel's groin to throb wantonly. Gabriel bit Sam's lips playfully, moving lower until his kisses led him to Sam's chest. Sam moaned, Gabriel's name leaving his lips in a low wanting growl. Gabriel's body heated up, sensing Sam's need in his voice. He couldn't delay it any longer. He wanted to be inside Sam, in fact, he needed it. Just as much as Sam needed it too. Gabriel undressed, giving Sam some time to really examine Gabe's body. Sam liked what he saw. Never before had he ever had thoughts about another man, but right now, he was thinking some really impure thoughts. Sam stared at Gabriel's fully erected cock. Heat and hunger filling his mind, radiating through out his entire body. Spreading Sam's legs even further than before, he positioned himself in front of Sam's entrance. He looked up into Sam's eyes. He could see some fear, which was reasonably considering this was Sam's first time, but, there was also hunger and lust poling in those chocolate depths. Gabriel breathed out heavily as he pushed in slowly. Sam gasped, arching his back, his nails digging into his restraints. Gabriel continued until he was completely engulfed by Sam. For a moment he didn't move, watching Sam as the hunter panted and writhed beneath him. Leaning down, he whispered quietly into Sam's ear.

"I'm going to move. Try to relax Sammy, you'll enjoy it I promise."

Gabriel thrusted, moving slowly allowing Sammy to get acquainted with all the new sensations. Then, after some time, he began to pick up speed, going deeper with each new thrust. Sam cried out, his legs squeezing tight around Gabriel's waist, as the tip of Gabe's cock struck Sammy's sweet spot dead on. Gabriel smiled repeating the action, loving the reaction he was getting from his tall gorgeous hunter. Snapping his fingers, the chains and the cock ring disappeared. Sam griped Gabe's shoulders, his nails digging deep into the tender flesh, just as Gabriel began pumping Sam's cock with his hand. Sam moaned, louder than ever before, arching his back as he released in a long birst of crys. Feeling Sam come, Gabriel soon followed with his own, cumming red hot inside Sammy's warm space. Pulling out, Gabriel collapsed beside the hunter on the bed, his limbs weary from the physical labor. Gabriel looked over, and laughed at what he saw. Sam was out cold. Gabriel felt his pride swell, realizing how good Sam really had felt. Gabriel got up, put his clothes back on, and covered Sam up with a blanket. Before leaving, he kissed Sam tenderly, using his hand to slip a hidden object under his pillow. And, like that, he was gone.

Sam awoke to the sun streaming in through the window, the heat from the rays melting on his sking. Opening his eyes, he looked around dazed and confused. He couldn't remember what had happened last night, or why he was lying naked in bed. Then in a gut clenching, mind numbing flash, it all came back to him. Sam shoke his head, not believing at first what he was remembering. But when he reached down, his fingers just touching the inside of his hole, he knew it wasn't a lie. Because inside, leaking slowly out, was that damned angel's seed. Sam swore loudly, springing to his feet, then falling back down from the pain in his hips. Sam cursed again, calling Gabriel every foul name that he knew. Some even in other languages. Sam grabbed his pillow and slammed it across the room. White feathers burst forth, covering every thing as though it was a blanket of snow. Sam sat back down on the bed, when he notice something twinkling where his pillow used to be. Reaching down Sam lifted the object from the mattress. It was a small ball of chocolate wrapped in gold tinfoil. Sam read the note attached to the wrapper.

_Here's a little sugar for my sugar. Next time, it'll be your turn to taste some chocolate._  
_Gabriel_

Sam crushed the chocolate in his hand. He marched to the bath room fuming with rage, determined to wash any trace of that god damned angel from his being. But when he stood there under the hot water, remember all the things Gabriel had done, he could feel himself growing hot. Sam began touching himself, calling out Gabriel's name, but what he didn't know, is that Gabriel was there. Watching every beautiful minute of Sam's surrender.


End file.
